


Then Let's Get Married

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Arguments, Hospitals, Kisses, M/M, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Protective Boyfriends, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Sting and Rogue nearly lose each other in battle. As a result, they decide something very important.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 61





	Then Let's Get Married

Sting wakes up because somebody hits him on the head. With a shout, he shoots up in the hospital bed, only to shout again when his body protests the rapid movement. He's covered in bandages. His side aches, his leg's in quite a bit of pain, and he's pretty sure his right hand is broken. Sting remembers being in a fight; a mission that turned out to be more dangerous than they originally thought. The last thing he remembers is Rogue's face and then blacking out.

Sting searches for the one who hit him. Rogue is sitting in front of him, an angry look on his face, and his fist raised. He's covered in even more bandages than Sting.

"What was that for?!" Sting shouts.

"For being an idiot!" Rogue shouts back.

"I didn't even do anything!"

"You rushed into battle without a second thought! No, without even a first thought! You're lucky you're just injured! Things could've been a lot worse, you reckless moron!!"

"I'm a reckless moron?! What about you?!?! You're the one who used up all your strength, and then threw yourself in front of an attack meant for me!!"

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"Well I didn't want you to get hurt either!"

"Yeah, well - !" Rogue cut himself off, unsure of how to respond.

Sting glares at him and Rogue glares back. Neither one backs down for a long time. Then finally, Rogue sighs.

"You're right," he says quietly. He looks at Sting sadly, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry," he says, eyes genuine.

Sting's face softens and he lays his hand over Rogue's, giving his boyfriend's fingers a little squeeze. "I'm sorry too," he says back.

Rogue lays down and presses his forehead to Sting's collarbone. "I was so scared I was going to lose you," he mumbles.

Sting's heart skips a beat when Rogue kisses his shoulder softly. He swallows and sighs, burying his fingers in Rogue's dark hair. "I was scared too," he whispers. He sits up slowly, as best he can, so he can kiss the top of Rogue's head.

They stay like that for awhile, skin touching as close as possible, making sure the other is real. 

"I never want to lose you," Sting says earnestly, wrapping his arms around Rogue and Rogue's chest flutters.

"I don't either," Rogue whispers, clinging a little tighter. Sting's hands are loving and strong on his back. Rogue's face heats. "I want to be together forever," he breathes into the crook of Sting's neck.

Sting shivers and is quiet for a moment. Then he sits up carefully, so he can look at Rogue's face. "Are you proposing?" he asks, blue eyes shimmering.

Rogue's heart nearly stops. A blush fills his cheeks, but he doesn't look away from Sting's eyes. "I - " he swallows to gather his courage, "I am."

Sting's eyes widen and he breathes shakily.

Rogue bites his lip, averting his gaze. "I mean, if-if you want me to..."

Sting cups Rogue's face. Rogue returns his gaze to him, breath catching in his throat at the shiny tears in Sting's eyes. "I want to marry you."

Rogue swallows, the blush on his face growing even warmer. "Really?" he asks shakily, blinking rapidly to get rid of the sudden wetness in his own eyes, because he has to ask. Has to make sure that Sting's okay with him. Because he wants Sting more than anything and he wants to be what Sting wants.

Sting's heart throbs. He brings Rogue's warm face closer to his. "I really, really want to marry you," he says with conviction.

Rogue's eyes glisten and he smiles. "I want to marry you too," he replies.

Sting feels like he could fly. He grins and leans in, capturing Rogue's lips in a featherlight kiss. "Then let's get married."


End file.
